


Twisted Threads

by Mega_Erofan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Friendship, The Black Order - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Mega_Erofan
Summary: Not many things are guaranteed in the story we call life except that it’s yours to make it what you desire and will it to be. For one man, it started as a journey of survival turned into something strange from one job that no one else was willing to take. And for another, it was a tale of triumph that would’ve been cut short if not for the random heroism of one stranger. This is where their thread began to weave together into the tapestry that became their story.





	Twisted Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Updated with a summary because I forgot it initially

You’d think a trained assassin would know how to avoid being struck by a guy swinging an unwieldy halberd like some lunatic. Then again, the bodyguard didn’t expect to lose an arm so suddenly, but Gavriel didn’t expect the guy to keep fighting after losing said arm. The guy did well though, he managed to clip his assailant in the side before pinning him to the wall like some macabre décor. Gav wasn’t strong enough to break the polearm or make it budge and his communicator got smashed after he was slammed against the wall. No backup, no way out, and no one knew he was in here still, all factors add up to him being another casualty on the battlefield, another body to leave as this planet burned in the backdrop of their departure. End of the story, Gavriel thought as he rested his head against the wall behind him, pondering how twenty years of training had his life ending like this, bleeding out like the pigs he stuck with his daggers many times before. Maybe it was a bad idea to join up with a tyrannical titan, knowing where it was going considering the bounty on the bastard’s head, but he couldn’t complain much after his experience with The Black Order. As he felt his consciousness slip, the assassin let his mind wander to that first memory for a final hurrah, to end the story where it began.

The bounty board on Xandar was always full of easy jobs that Gavriel could do as easily as most creatures can breathe. He never expected to see such a well-known name posted on the board nor the bountiful prize on his head: 1,000,000 units, dead or alive. He was never one to work with Nova Corp actively, but if they were desperate enough to ask for the aid of bounty hunters like him and pay well for the work, he was willing to take the gamble. It was just a matter of tracking the bastard down, which wasn’t hard once he surmised the pattern of his genocidal rampage across the galaxy, able to narrow down to which quadrant he’d be in by the time he caught up to him and hunker down on one of the planets to wait for his moment. Should’ve been simple: Slip in, slit his throat, take his hand or something as proof, head back to Xandar, cash in, and spend the rest of his days on a planet no one would bother to look for him on. What he didn’t expect was his heroism to kick in over a cute alien guy struggling with some natives isolated from the main battle led by Thanos’s troops. He thought it couldn’t hurt to jump in and save his life, maybe drag him along once he took care of the titan. If he only knew what he was getting into.

The two hunters didn’t even hear him as he jumped down, too busy taking swings at the lithe soldier dodging their attacks left and right until he feels obliged to tickle one in the ribs with one of his daggers after he nearly split the poor guy’s side open with his sword. He doesn’t seem happy as he turns to face the assassin but is quickly handled when the dagger not wedged between his ribs gashed his throat open, coating Gavriel in an undesired gush of putrid purple blood. He barely has time to wipe the blood away when his friend turns to survey the damage, giving the soldier a chance to shove his glaive through his chest in a brutal fashion. Gavriel quickly retrieves his dagger, turning to the soldier only to find the bloody glaive pointed at him.

“Um…I don’t think that’s the proper way to thank someone for saving your life.” The assassin states, vivid orange goggles staring back at the defensive man, finding crimson glaring back at him suspiciously. “What?”

“Awfully coincidental that you drop in when I was otherwise alone.” The warrior growls. “Smells a bit like a set up to me.”

Gavriel scoffs as he chuckles under his breath, wiping his daggers off on the cloak of the nearest corpse. “Now, now, I’m not one to work with such lowly scum. I’m a lone wolf personally, I don’t rely on others to get the job done. I personally haven’t met you before now, but if I was looking to kill such a looker of a guy-” The assassin quickly strides forward, knocking the glaive away with one of his daggers and shouldering the other against a tree before holding his other dagger against his throat- “I would’ve done it by now and be halfway to the battlefield.” He smirks and steps away, letting the other collect himself for a moment. “Now, what the hell is someone like you doing out in this mess?”

“Serving my father.” The warrior huffs.

“Your father, huh? I’m guessing you got separated from him and the rest of your family then.” Gavriel chuckles, the other bowing his head to hide his face. “Tell you what, I’ll escort you back to the battlefield and protect ya until we get you back to the rest of your kin, then I’ll leave ya’ll be and continue on my merry way. Deal?”

The soldier nods and starts towards the battlefield with Gavriel quickly following behind him, weaving around aliens slaughtering each other as they make their way to the center of it all, finding several odd individuals fighting off the forces of the other army. From personal experience, Gavriel easily spots a telekinetic, a spearwoman, and a large berserker standing out among them, the bodies gathering around them as foot soldiers charge at them. He would honestly be impressed by the body count they were accumulating if he didn’t have twice that under his belt already. He trails behind the soldier, striking down natives that charge at the two. Why were they picking fights with this guy’s family? They must be aware of a bigger threat on the horizon, right?

Gavriel slashes another savage native before noticing the small soldier being overwhelmed by warriors and dashes over, quickly slashing a few across the back of their necks to ease his burden before a large figure lands behind the ground, causing the assassin to fumble a bit as he rolls to his feet then looks around for the source of the tremor. He’s startled to find the very man he came looking for standing over the other soldiers scattered around them, prying off the ones clinging to the warrior and tossing them aside, scaring most of the natives away with his presence as the rest of the Titan's army slaughters them. His attention shifts to Gavriel, piercing blue pinning him to his spot before moving towards him, likely to attack before the warrior from before steps between them, the titan’s gaze shifting to him.

“Corvus?” The titan hums the name, a name that sticks to the assassin’s mind as his own attention shifts to the polearm wielder. “What is this?”

“He saved my life, father.” Corvus states. “He escorted me back to the field after I was separated and ambushed by some of the enemy forces. If not for him, I wouldn’t be here.”

Thanos sighs through his nose as his gaze returns to Gavriel, who’s still unable to move as the titan approaches. “Is this true?” Gav gives a curt nod. “And you stayed to fight? Why?”

“It’s the honorable thing to do, is it not?” Gavriel proposes. “I found a man separated from his family and viciously attacked in a time of crisis. It would be rude of me to simply let him go on his way without ensuring his safe return.”

The titan nods and turns his attention to the battlefield, littered with the bodies of the army his own has just slaughtered as his Black Order approaches from the side. “Yes, but it seems all is safe now and you’re no longer needed.”

“But you don’t know where the rest of them are hiding,” Gavriel states, approaching the titan finally. “The city may look empty but that’s because most of them have gone into hiding in hidden bunkers beneath their homes, panic rooms almost, insulated and hard to find if you don’t know where to look.”

“And how do you know any of this?” Thanos inquires. “You’re not native to this planet.”  
“No, but when you hang around for a few months, you tend to find everyone’s little secrets.”  
Thanos smirks at this comment. “Then why not show us?”

Gav nods and takes point, leading Thanos and his forces into the city, occasionally glancing back to find Corvus following a comfortable distance behind him, staring at the ground mostly along the way. Soldiers are sent into homes with clues on how to find the hidden bunkers and they are quickly cleared out as hostages are taken of both young and old, continuing until they reach the center of power where Thanos orders his Black Order to lure the leader out, keeping Gav back as they go in.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Corvus, boy.” Thanos grumbles.

“Is there a problem with me worrying about his wellbeing after the situation I found him in?” Gav inquires.

“Corvus is one of the more capable fighters in my order, so how can I be sure what you say is true?”

“You can’t, you just have to take my word on it.” Gav shrugs. “But think of it this way, if it had happened any other way, he would’ve spoken up by now. He’s prideful of his abilities and to admit that I helped him would humiliate him in your eyes and the eyes of his comrades. That’s why he’s been quiet this whole time.” He sighs and pushes the hood of his coat down, running a hand through a quaff of black hair, tinted goggles hiding his eyes. “Doesn’t like to admit weakness; I know plenty like him.”

“On a personal or professional level?”

“A mix of both.” Gav flashes a grin to the titan. “I won’t lie. He’s a cutie, but I know when it’s appropriate to flirt and when it’s not. You don’t gotta be a genius to know that trying to smooth talk during a battle is a very cocky move when someone is clearly already on edge. My duty became safeguarding a boy that got separated from his kin, nothing more.”

“I would hope not.” Thanos huffs.

“Someone sounds like a protective dad.” Gav chuckles. “I’ve dealt with plenty of those too, it’s why I had to leave on extended business at times. Turns out some people are still quirky about their boys seeing other guys, especially guys like me.” The assassin shrugs. “Not my war to fight in the end.”

“So, you fled?”

“For their sakes. It’s normally better for me to disappear than try to tear a family apart.” Gavriel sighs quietly. “I try to be better than my father in such affairs.”

Thanos quietly smirks and heavily plants a hand on Gav’s shoulder, almost knocking the man to the ground. “Many children in the world are given more than their parents had in their youth and improve where they lack as adults. You’re noble despite your personal motives, willing to do what must be done to protect what matters, to keep an order to things even if it is only a personal order. We seem to share that goal.” Gav curiously glances towards Thanos. “I seek to bring a balance back to the universe that is growing faster than it can create resources to support. I saw my own people and home fall apart because of such callous ignorance to the obvious and want to prevent such from occurring across the universe.”

“That’s why you go around on these genocidal rampages.” Gav murmurs. “You’re trying to shift the balance.” Thanos nods. “But how will you know when to stop? Going overboard and doing too much purging would shift the balance too much – a population slowly dying out due to insufficient reach to acquire the resources now plentiful across the universe. How will you know when that perfect balance has been reached?”

“The fates will let me know.” Thanos sighs. “They set me on this path, have handed me this destiny, they will tell me in their own way when to stop and rest.” Gav nods, glancing towards the building before them as the Black Order escorts the political figures outside, Corvus roughly restraining the leader. “He serves me because he and the rest of my Black Order share this belief, that balance is the only way to bring peace to the universe but understand war needs to be waged to achieve such.” Gav’s focus is fixed on the glaive wielder as he joins his group to split the population that lines up on either side of the streets behind them. “If you care enough to protect him in this battle, would you join him in another? Possibly many more? This won’t be the last time this happens, but he may not have a noble guardian the next time he’s isolated like he was before.”

“Are you trying to recruit me?” Gav bluntly inquires, glancing at Thanos from the corner of his eye. “Cause you’re going a fairly roundabout way of doing it, luring me in by dangling his wellbeing in front of me like meat in front of a starved beast. There’s no need for the psychology, Thanos, because I know exactly who you are.” Gav waits until the Black Order’s attention is diverted before pushing the sleeve of his coat up to reveal a cybernetic gauntlet, activating a small panel to summon a holoscreen, showing the bounty post of Thanos he picked up on Xandar. “I’ve been tracking you and your campaign for some time.”

“And you didn’t take the opportunity to strike me down while my strongest were away? Why?”  
Gav shuts down the holoscreen and lets his arm drop, watching the telekinetic addresses the captive civilians but is more focused on Corvus as he turns to the two standing away from the crowds. “I figured you’d know since you tried to use him as incentive just a moment ago.”

“You do care for him then?”

“Yeah…and I’ll help your cause on one condition.” Gav turns his attention to Thanos for a moment. “I get him as a partner on any and all future missions, no exceptions.”

Thanos smirks and chuckles. “Of course.” He turns around himself, scanning the crowds as his own attention shifts to Corvus then glances toward his would-be assassin. “And what shall I refer to you as?”

Gav smirks and pulls his goggles up to rest on his head, sharp blue eyes examining the scene before him. “Gavriel,” he murmurs. He quietly continues watching as the order is given to open fire, one side of the street being gunned down until the last standing citizen drops, gunshots overshadowing the screams of the surviving civilians. “But in public, I strictly go by Gavrilo.”

“Of course.”

The Black Order approaches the two as the screams settle, all four members taking a knee and bowing for a moment before rising again.

“Who is this, father?” The telekinetic inquires, floating up to Gavriel and looking the man over with scrutiny.

“The newest member of our family, Ebony.” Thanos states, placing his hand on Gav’s shoulder. “Children, this is Gavriel, your newest brother in the fight for balance and peace.”

“A brother coming out from the aftermath of another glorious battle?” The spearwoman chuckles. “Why does this sound familiar?”

“Never mind that, Proxima.” Thanos strides forward, Gavriel wordlessly following him beside Ebony. “He’s to be treated with respect as he’s not only joined our cause but is responsible for protecting one of our own when he would’ve otherwise fallen in battle.” The titan’s gaze shifts to Corvus, who coldly looks away.

The assassin shuffles up to the glaive wielder, stepping around and bending down into his line of sight. “Not exactly the ideal circumstances to meet but do know I meant the best intentions in my previous actions.” Bright ruby meets sharp sapphire for a moment before the other tugs his hood down to poorly hide his flustering face. Gav warmly chuckles, patting the other on the shoulder before approaching Thanos again, not noticing Corvus glancing over his shoulder to watch him walk away with a shy smile.

The sound of distant shouting stirs Gav from his semi-lucid dream, the area blurred in his vision as he tries to look for the source of the shout but lets his eyes fall shut again. He suddenly feels hands on him, cupping his face as muffled murmurs can be heard, pleading it sounds like. Heavy footsteps are heard quickly approaching shortly after as the hands shift to hold him under his arms. He barely feels the blade being pulled out of him as his body gives way to gravity and slumps forward. He hears muffled shouting as the heavy footsteps retreat, someone shifting him to lay on the floor while wrapping something around his numb wound. He eventually gathers the strength to open his eyes, everything still a bit blurry but the figure beside him can just barely be made out. He lacks the hood of his cloak, letting white hair fall around his unclear face, but the red spots he knows to be the other’s eyes stare back at him. His little warrior came for him. A muffled voice tries to speak to him, knowing it’s Corvus but can barely make out the words and lipreading is impossible at this point with how unclear everything is.

The sound of footsteps quickly approaching tears his heavy gaze away for a moment, spotting a large lumbering figure that must be Cull and the tall form of Ebony who quickly kneels beside him, checking his wound as he feels the cloth covering it being moved. He can’t see the other’s face clearly, but he knows the situation is grim. There’s a quiet voice, an order of some kind as Cull moves to grab him. Corvus stops him before carefully picking him up, feeling the trembling of his arms before following the others out of the building. From here, Gavriel can see the other’s face with more clarity, stained with spatters of blood and viscera and…are those tears on his warrior’s face? If he could move his hand, he’d abolish them in an instance. Why couldn’t he move his hand? Why couldn’t he hear anything as Corvus plainly murmurs something to him? And why was his vision going dark? This isn’t the ending he’s looking for, not like this, not in his arms of all places. He doesn’t want his last memory to be dying in his arms, anything but this. His head lolls against the warrior’s shoulder, his mind slipping away to warm memories again as a chill begins to grip his body, simpler days of pining and flirtation.

The first few weeks on the Sanctuary II were interesting for Gavriel as he learned his way around and studied the rest of the Black Order during training and meeting each member personally. Ebony and Cull didn’t seem to mind him as a recruit, Proxima was skeptical until he demonstrated his combative abilities while training with her, and Nebula and Gamora, whom he met later, each expressed an indifference to him as he was an ally but also a rival of sorts due to contrasts in assassin training. The only one who withheld an opinion on Gav was Corvus, choosing not to address the issue around the others and ignoring Gav’s social advances when in private. The assassin wanted a straight answer from the other and it wasn’t going to come easy, but Gav always had his way of acquiring such sensitive information. He’d crack this egg if it was the last thing he ever did, which Proxima warned him it would be upon observing him pressing Corvus for an answer before their conversation was cut short by Thanos. He decided to use his best asset in these types of situations and pray to any higher power that it would work.  
After training one day, Gav manages to corner Corvus after trailing him for a while around the ship, able to get him in an area rarely used by the other occupants as he turns on his signature charm for a disgruntled but still silent Corvus.

“You know, you can’t keep quiet forever, Corvus.” Gav chuckles, leaning against the wall beside Corvus. “You gotta speak up at some point here.” Corvus looks away with a huff as he leans back against the wall. “I have ways to get a noise out of you. Cute guys don’t exactly stay quiet around me.” Corvus quickly looks back with a glare, but Gav smirks when he notices a mild blush begin to develop on pale cheeks. “Sorry, did I strike a nerve or a turn-on?” Corvus pulls the side of his hood up to block his face as he looks away. “You got no need to hide your face from me. I know what you look like.” Gav calmly walks around, leaning down to peer into Corvus’s line of sight, causing the other to turn further away. “Are you suddenly shy too?” He teases, chuckling when he hears a quiet growl from the other. “If you got something to say, just say it. Or am I going to have to pull out my classic material?”

The other finally looks back, his face a bit flustered though he quirks a curious brow at the mention of this unknown material. Gav smirks softly, waiting for a response before clearing his throat as he stands again, moving in front of Corvus and planting his hand beside the other’s head, bracing himself against the wall as he locks eyes with the other.

“Would you happen to be a magician?” Corvus hums curiously at the inquiry. “Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.” The warrior flusters and looks away with a huff, failing to hide his face in the process. “No? How about this one then?” He leans in closer. “Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.” He receives a quiet scoff from the other but nothing much in the way of words. “Still nothing. You’re a tough one.” Gav steps back, straightening his coat and seeming to examine it a bit before looking back at Corvus. “Hey, you know what this jacket is made of?” Corvus hums inquisitively. “Boyfriend material.” The other almost breaks into laughter, barely suppressing the urge as he quickly collects himself despite the clear blush on his face. “I’m getting somewhere. Alright, last one. If I can’t crack you with this, I’ll bug you with them for the rest of your days until you finally speak up.”

Gavriel strides forward, leaning against the wall beside Corvus. “My mother was always fond of stories about exploration, especially space and the vastness of it. She knew the name of every planet, star, and formation in our part of the universe. She longed for the day where we could explore in that vastness while moving to settle on another planet, discover some things for ourselves, find things no one else has. She always dreamed of finding an undiscovered star just to give it a name. Not even to make a profit off it, just to simply name it. Speaking of stars-” The warrior gives the assassin a curious look, soon finding his chin cradled by a firm hand as Gav leans in close. “Was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.”

Corvus finally cracks, busting into laughter as he hides his face in his hands, taking a moment as he leans against the wall to catch his breath before looking back at Gavriel with an expression of skepticism.

“Considering you laughed, I’m guessing your opinion isn’t negative, right?” Gav infers with a large grin.

Corvus heavily sighs as he stands straight again. “No…it’s not.”

“Then why keep it to yourself? You clearly enjoy my company, even if you don’t show it right away. Why button up about it?” Corvus just shrugs as he looks away. “Are you worried the others will judge you for it?”

“I don’t fear their judgment.” Corvus murmurs.

“Cool, then I’ll go share the good news with Proxima and-” Gav moves to walk away and is quickly pulled back by his coat, glancing back to find Corvus grabbing him before the other sheepishly releases him and turns away again. “You are scared.” Corvus timidly nods, Gav turning to him and slowly approaching. “You don’t have to be, they’re your family at this point.”

“Yeah, my family that doesn’t even know my preference because I grew up terrified of the truth getting out.” Corvus mutters. “It wasn’t easy for me growing up among narrow-minded bigots. I was initially thankful for father wiping most of my people out and taking me into his care, but the fear from my youth stuck with me. I still can’t be fully open, even with him, and I’m weak because of it.”

“Then prove you’re strong.” Gav states.

“How?” “By telling them the truth you never could before.” “How will I know they’ll accept me? That they won’t shun me like my own people would’ve done?”

Gav sighs heavily, forcing Corvus to look up at him. “Let me be honest with you, I was open with Thanos before he even offered me to join the Black Order. He knew my preference, but he didn’t react like it was some big reveal, he was calm about it like I just told him about a typical part of my life. He’s not going to judge you for it. And if one of the others has a problem with you because of your sexuality, they’ll have to deal with Thanos and me.” Corvus’s ruby eyes lock with intense sapphire. “I’ve been in that position before and I would never wish that upon anyone else. I’ll stand by you if you do tell them and be that support. It’s a long journey but like with all of them, it starts with a single step and you must take that step of your own accord. Understand?”  
Corvus nods before being pulled into a hug by the other, shyly nuzzling against the other before turning away to free his face from the fabric. “I’ll do it on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Keep those cheesy one-liners coming.” Gav pulls back in obvious surprise as the other looks up at him. “I need something to look forward to in these awkward days coming and those comments are the first time I’ve genuinely smiled and laughed in a long time.”

The assassin smirks, his hand slipping under the hood to ruffle the white hair beneath. “You got a deal, Corvus.”

It became their routine after that; Gav popping in on Corvus wherever he was on the ship to drop his one-liners or sending them over comms if one was away on assignment. A sweet gesture the others were confused over even after Corvus spoke up finally, rumors spreading that the assassin was pining for the General. It wasn’t a lie but Gavriel would never admit to it, wanting the other to remain comfortable in his presence. They had their flirtatious moments, isolated conversations in unused halls and teasing kisses in their rooms but nothing serious. Most times, it was to pretend they weren’t on the ship, to forget about the Black Order and focus on simpler things, if only briefly. Gav once admitted to the other that it would be those times he’d cherish the most in his final moments of life if he ever fell in battle, simple moments of happiness he would give everything to keep.

The distant sound of muffled beeps echoes from the darkness before Gav realizes the shadow isn’t the shroud of death but his own eyelids. Slowly opening his eyes, he looks around to examine his surroundings, finding himself in the medical bay of Sanctuary II. How did he manage to get back here? How long had he been out? He attempts to sit up but the searing pain in his guts forces him to lay, hazily looking around for a sign of anyone else until he notices the sensation of a smaller hand in his own. Looking towards the hand, he finds Corvus with his head resting on the assassin’s thigh, fast asleep though his grip on the other’s hand is tight. Gavriel quietly sighs as he recalls what had happened before, his near-fatal encounter with the bodyguard that pinned him to a wall and his warrior coming to search for him, saving his life in the process. His gaze shifts back to the ceiling, the realization settles in that he had almost died in battle, he almost left his warrior behind without even a moment between them in what may have been the end. He can’t afford to be so reckless as this point, not for his sake. He squeezes the hand in his own, shutting his eyes and trying to focus on something else, something other than the doubt and guilt nibbling at his mind.

Slow days on the Sanctuary II were a blessing to Gav and Corvus, giving them an excuse to slip away without anyone being any wiser and hiding in one or the other’s room. Their antics stepped up a bit after a few weeks, moving from fleeting pecks on the cheek to kisses bordering on make-out sessions, a progression initiated by Corvus, of course. Gav didn’t mind, he relished in the encounters that he was surprisingly timid with at first, hesitant in laying a hand on him until the warrior finally told him he was fine with it. The assassin’s hands never wandered below the hip, but the sheer contact was enough for him to be satisfied. Their conversations became deeper as well, delving into things Gav himself never thought of until Corvus brought them up: their pasts, their careers, their lives before the Black Order. Gav was truthful and transparent to Corvus on all accounts, the other responding in an understandable way to Gav’s accounts of his previous lovers. The two knew each other well by this point and Gavriel couldn’t ask for anything more. It was on a particularly slow day that things shifted drastically.

The two were engaged in what became a mildly heated kiss after a few minutes, Gav cradling Corvus’s hip while trying to gently devour the other’s mouth, the warrior quietly groaning in response. Both in nothing more than the undersuits on their armor, leaving very little to the imagination, not that either minded very much. They barely managed to slip away from Thanos when his attention was turned to Ebony and Proxima reporting back from a scouting mission, creeping back to Gavriel’s room in a quick and quiet fashion. Corvus had made quick work of his armor before helping the assassin out of his own when he was taking too long. Gav then guided him to the bed without a word, not that any were needed at this point.

When the larger man pulls away for air, he notices an odd look in the other’s eyes before he turns his head away, seeming lost in thought for a moment.

“Are you alright, Corvus?” Gav hums.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” The other murmurs.

Gav sighs and gently forces Corvus to look back at him. “Don’t lie to me. What’s bugging you? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“N-no, of course not!” The warrior exclaims, quickly covering his mouth before quietly continuing. “I’ve just been…thinking too much.”

“About what?” “…Us.” “Us?”

Corvus sighs under his breath. “Yes…these past few months since you joined the Black Order have been so surreal, but I wouldn’t change any of what has happened. You’ve been what I’ve needed for years, something I could never find anywhere else no matter how much I search and explore the vastness of this universe.”

“And what would that be?” Gav hums.

“A reason beyond the war.” His gaze falls as Gav’s grip on his chin falters. “My people were wiped out completely by Thanos and fighting by his side was the only thing I could think of to prove that this cosmos still needs me, that my survival wasn’t in vain. I only recently started thinking of what I would do after all this, my life after Thanos achieves a universal balance. The others have their plans and ideas, but I hadn’t even fathomed the thought of life after the battles, life after the Black Order. I have no family outside the Order, no one to call my own, no greater purpose outside of being a machine of war, there was no life after this for me…”

“Until I stepped in.”

Corvus nods, looking back up at Gav. “I-I’m not sure how you genuinely feel about me, I could just be misreading signals like I normally do; like I always have. I’ve felt this strong bond with you since that first day our paths crossed. I tried to ignore it and push you away, but I couldn’t do it forever because you were so damn persistent until you finally broke down that wall in your own way.”

“The day I made you laugh for the first time.”

“I decided to give you a chance at that point, see where it would lead me, and here we are.” Corvus sighs. “Yet I still can’t conjure the nerve to be as forward with you as you’ve been with me, to be completely transparent in all the ways you have. I can hear it in my head and feel it in my chest, but I just can’t seem to get it out, like the words are sticking to my tongue when I try to speak.”

“You mean you-”

“Yes.” Corvus murmurs. “You’re my inspiration, my indulgence, my obsession. I relish, delight, and cherish everything that you are. You amaze, electrify, and stupefy me. You fill my heart, make it burn, and carry me away. I admire, adulate, and idolize you every moment we’re together. And when we part, I feel lost, crazed with longing, and fall for hours until you return to catch me again as you always have and always will.” He shyly looks up as he cradles Gav’s face. “I might be insane and foolish for spilling all of this to you now without that clichéd word leaving my lips, but all of it is true.”

“Well-” Gav sighs, grabbing the other’s wrists- “I do know two things and you’ll be upset either way.” The warrior’s gaze falls away at these words. “For one, I’ve loved you since we first met and nothing that’s happened since has changed that, not even your worst moments when you can seem like a complete ass and a carbon copy of Ebony almost. I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t want to seem too forward or desperate, but I’ve been longing for you since I saved you that day. I met you because I was curious, but I stayed because I wanted to help you the best way I knew how.” The other looks up in surprise, only to meet the soft gaze of sapphire. “And two, clichés don’t fit you anyway-” He kisses him between the eyes- “they’re my thing and don’t you forget it.”

Corvus simply smiles, quietly laughing as he nuzzles against Gav, who quickly turns the tables to pin the other to the bed beneath him. “Finally taking the lead for once?”

“You just spilled your feelings for me.” Gav chuckles. “It’s only fair that I do the same, but you know me, I’m not one for delicate words and extensive vocabulary. I’m more of an action guy.”

“Then don’t keep me waiting.”

“I won’t,” Gav chuckles “on one condition.”

“And that would be?” Corvus hums.

“I get to refer to you as Corvy from this point forward.”

“Seriously?” Gav nods and nuzzles against the neck of the warrior as he chuckles. “Alright, alright, Corvy it is. Now stop with the teasing and kiss me like I'm leaving.”

He slowly opens his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh as the memory plays over in his head again. It is typically Gav who confesses first in such situations, but in that moment of time, he kept hushed until Corvus said something. He always waits for Corvus to take the lead or set the pace, never himself, not since he met the man. A few years ago, Gavriel would never dream of letting his partner take the lead in any kind of situation, romantic or otherwise, but Corvus is something else entirely, someone who knows what he wants and how to go about it without letting details distract him. It serves him well in the battlefield and the bedroom, being incredibly loyal to both Thanos’s cause and Gavriel. He almost left that behind over a trivial mission.

“Gav?” The assassin’s gaze shifts to the source of the voice, finding teary red eyes staring back at him. “Thank the gods, you survived.”

“Corvy…” Gav lifts his hand to cradle the other’s face. “I…I’m sorry.”

“You’ve no need to be.”

“I do, I…I failed.” Gav hoarsely murmurs.

“No, you got that scumbag leader and the bastard guard that pinned you against the wall too. You completed the order.”

“I meant I failed you, Corvus.” Gav states bluntly. “I promised you I’d come back alive and in one piece; I was left for dead with no means to escape or call for help. I would’ve died, and it would’ve been my fault had you not shown up.”

“You remember then.” Corvus sighs. “Cull and I went to find you after we hadn’t heard from you and you never rendezvoused with us after entering the temple. I found you and managed to get you down while Cull went to find Ebony.”

It’s at that point Gav notices the lack of the other’s hood, his hand tracing down to the other’s shoulder. “Your cloak…”

“I used it to stop the bleeding the best I could.” Corvus whimpers. “Ebony arrived to examine your wound, but he couldn’t do anything on the field and we rushed you back to the ship. He and the other medics were able to fix you up, but we were so close to losing you…I cracked.” He sobs as he buries his face into the other’s hand. “I would’ve collapsed had Cull not caught me, I could barely breathe or think before Proxima talked me down. Ebony let me stay here until you regained consciousness or showed signs of improving.” He lifts his head to look at the other, tears marring his worn face. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Hey, there are two things I’ve made clear so far-” Gavriel murmurs, his grip on the warrior’s shoulder tightening as he lifts his other hand in a counting gesture- “Number one: I’m hard to get rid of, which you know very well, so you’ll need to do a hell of a lot more to get rid of me any time soon.” He gruffly explains. “And number two-” he lifts his hand to wipe a fresh tear from the other’s face as it falls- “You know I hate to see you cry.” Corvus weakly glares before punching the other in the chest, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to make his ribs ache a bit. “Ow.” He jokingly mutters.

“It’s your fault I’m crying in the first place.” The warrior sniffles, wiping the remaining tears from his face, then nuzzles against the hand on his cheek.

“I get it but save them for after I die.” Gav chuckles. “No need to waste tears on a man that isn’t even dead yet.”

“Yet…” Corvus somberly echoes, his gaze falling away. “That day feels like it’s drawing closer and I hate it.”

“Then don’t think about it.” Gav sighs, forcing the other to look at him but unable to meet yhe other’s gaze. “Corvy?”

The other still refuses to meet his eyes until he feels himself being pulled into the bed by his hand, startled as he stumbles onto the bed, a heavy arm wrapping around him. “G-Gav!” Corvus yelps. “What are you-”

“If you’re gonna act like this, I don’t want you out of my sight for even a moment until I know you’ll be okay.” Gav states, pulling the other close to rest his chin on his lover’s head. “I hate seeing you upset because it makes the stars in your eyes dim, and no one likes a starless night.” Corvus wordlessly nuzzles against Gavriel as the arm around him tightens, relaxing a bit as he murmurs something under his breath. “What was that?”

“It’ll sound silly.”

“It won’t, I promise.”

Corvus softly sighs as he turns his head to the side to be heard better. “He said the way my blue eyes shined; put those Georgia stars to shame that night; I said-”

“That’s a lie.” Gav chuckles. “I’m surprised you still remember that song. I showed it to you, what, three months ago now?”

“Five” Corvus corrects-“and I only remember it because it reminds me of that cheesy line you used on me all that time ago. The one about the stars.” Gav shrugs as Corvus curls up against him. “For an assassin that moves around a lot, you know many odd songs related to the stars.”

“Because I enjoy stars.” Gav states. “Though, I can think of one more fitting for this moment.” Corvus hums curiously in response. “What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart; you’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me; no one can say what we get to be. So, why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.”

“You’re such a galactic dork.” Corvus tiredly teases with a quiet yawn.

“You started it.” Gav murmurs back.

“And I’ll finish it later.”

“I know you will.” Gav sighs. “Just sleep for now, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.” He feels Corvus nod before nuzzling against him again, then buries his nose in wild white hair before falling asleep himself.


End file.
